memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Filth
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (AmdrBoltz 05:26, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC)) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! *Also, please dont sign ~~~~ your articles you write, its only realy for Talk pages. --AmdrBoltz 05:26, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) *"Filth", thank you for the article's you've contributed in the past hour or so, but you should read Memory Alpha's Manual of Style, because the site administrators are having to "follow you around" fixing some relatively minor mistakes you're leaving. Among other things, don't sign your name at the bottom of an article you contributed. And as a start, usually the first sentence should have the title of the article in bold, in context. Just some helpful reminders, -AJHalliwell 06:32, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) Its always great to have articles started on subjects, because it highlights where they are needed on MA. Even if they're not properly formatted, it gives other users a chance to contribute as well. Keep up the good work! zsingaya 06:44, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) Little Green Men When writing articles, please limit the content to Trek canon, that is, what was specifically stated in an episode. Area 51 was never mentioned in Trek canon. As well, the US Air Force was not involved in the recovery of the craft (it did not exist in July 1947) and the Roswell Air Force Base was not specified as the name of the unidentified base that the Ferengi and Quark's Treasure was lodged at. --Gvsualan 23:16, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) Copyright violations and naming images RE: Mullibok. As you may or may not be aware of, the intent of Memory Alpha is to create articles with original content, and not to simply copy an article from StarTrek.com or the Star Trek Encyclopedia. With that said, please do not copy content from other sources, as this is considered a copyright violation and is subject to removal. Repeated user offenses are subject to suspension. This information is included in Memory Alpha:Copyrights as well as Memory Alpha:Dealing with possible copyright infringements. RE: File:320x240.jpg. According to M/A image guidelines it is preferred to that when adding images, one is to "Use a clear, detailed title for the file." With that said, "320x240.jpg" does not describe what the image is, and should be more accurately described as perhaps "Mullibok and kira nerys.jpg", or something of that nature. Please refer to our Memory Alpha:Image use policy for further clarifications on naming practices, as well as the proper way to describe, cite and mark-up an image. -- Gvsualan 05:30, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Even if you can't remember the episode something appeared in, we still appreciate everything you've been adding and the information you remember about it (despite what some of the admins (cough, cough Gvsualan) think. Remember, if you don't know something about it, there's bound to be someone who does: there's people on here who do nothing but eat, drink and sleep Star Trek! zsingaya 20:59, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) *zzzzTrek. ZzzzTrek. ;-) Hearty welcome to Memory Alpha Filth. (lol, I truly hope that isn't your IRL nickname...) I remember when I first signed on @MA all kinds of minor mistakes I made, (some of which I still do). I'm sure before long you'll get into the hang of how everything works. Look forward to working with ya, -AJHalliwell 21:05, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) M/ARA Hi, Filth. This note is just to let you know that we already had an article on the matter-antimatter reaction assembly and that I've moved as much as possible to that location. Please feel free to edit that page if you feel I missed anything. Thanks! -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 03:42, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) uncited elements If you could read Talk:Elements you can see that some archivists have listed and are in the process of citing many elements including two you removed links to on the elements page. These elements are not uncited, and the page is a work in progress based on the work listed on the talk page. also, if you use the "what links here" option on the sidebar, you could go to the sulfur pages and see that several cited articles already reference sulfur-- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:12, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) argon you removed a reference to Indri VIII in the article argon, but its a valid reference -- its from TNG: . If you were removing it because it wasn't cited, policy demands you place it on the talk page or explain it in the "Summary field" you fill out when you edit. Please familiarize yourself with the policies (listed in the above welcome message). by just putting "finishing this off" its kind of misleading -- you didnt note that you removed a piece of relevant data for no reason. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:21, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) Only admins are able to delete pages, what you're doing is blanking them. oh, and sign your talks. 04:30, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Filth, while your bad-mouthing the vandal is I'm sure in good spirits, MA is a family site, so try to keep the language to a much lower tone. - AJHalliwell 04:35, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC)